In the prior art, busses are used extensively for transferring data and instructions between circuits in computers and between elements making up larger computer systems. These busses usually have a large number of leads, and data and instruction words made up of a fixed number of binary bits (typically eight, sixteen or thirty-two) are transferred, one word at a time, in parallel format over the busses between circuits.
Prior art busses usually have complex timing and control circuits to regulate use of the busses and to control transfer of data and information over the busses. While these complex prior art bus arrangements have been beneficial in some bus applications they have created problems in other applications. They have increased the complexity of many circuits in computers by requiring that they have bus interfaces so that they can operate on th bus, and have required bus controllers. This has raised circuit costs and has also increased the need for more complex software or firmware to control the bus controllers.
Thus, there is a need in the art in some bus applications for a bus arrangement that is simple, that doesn't require bus interfaces for circuits connected to such a bus arrangement, and that doesn't require a bus controller.